


love’s not a competition, but i’m winning

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: make kireylo a thing 2k19 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Rey, Dream Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Sex, Multi, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/F/M, kireylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Of all the situations in which Rey had imagined the Force bond reconnecting her and Kylo, she never imagined it would be in their dreams. The fact that he’s dreaming about a dark version of Rey, well...she can’t just let him get away with that.





	love’s not a competition, but i’m winning

**Author's Note:**

> hi have more of my “people literally fucking themselves” porn. dark rey is my new kink sorry not sorry.
> 
> also i'd like to note that i started writing this before the new trailer dropped so thanks disney for making my canon-compliant porn even more canon-compliant.

It’s been months since Crait, and not a peep from the Force bond. Nor have there been any First Order sightings, which has everyone in the Resistance constantly on-edge. At first it was a relief to have a break from being hunted down by the First Order, and an even bigger relief that they weren’t building any more superweapons. But that relief has shifted to tension, because with an enemy that has vanished off the face of the galaxy, there’s no way to know what they’re up to.

Rey knows she has a way to get information about their plans or their whereabouts, but she hasn’t shared that with anyone, not even General Organa. As much as she trusts her leader, she’s not sure how “I share an intimate psychic connection with your son, who has tried to murder all of us at least once” would go down. Not to mention the fact that it hurts to think about Kylo, and considering how much of her time is spent running around trying to help the Resistance build itself back up in order to fight back against the organization he’s now the leader of, she’s doing what she can to avoid the topic.

So sure, she doesn’t let herself dwell on Kylo or Ben—whatever he’s calling himself these days—during her waking hours, when she’s in control. At night, however…

Rey can already tell that this is no ordinary dream. The fact that it’s lucid is unusual enough, but there’s an undercurrent of something deeper. She’s walking down a dark path, unsure if she’s on a planet or in space. There’s something at the end of it she needs to see, so she puts one foot in front of the other until she turns a corner and sees the man she’s spent all of her time pushing to the back of her mind sitting on a throne. There’s a light from somewhere shining down, leaving everything except the throne shrouded in darkness. 

There’s something else, too. Someone else. It has Rey’s hackles rising for reasons she refuses to consider until she gets close enough to make out the face of the person sitting on Kylo’s lap, and then her hackles are rising for a completely different reason. 

How _ dare _ he be dreaming about a dark version of Rey, especially when the real thing is standing there watching them?

Despite herself, Rey can’t help but admire the scene in front of her. Dark Rey is wearing clothing nearly identical to the gauzy wraps that Rey normally wears, except for the fact that it’s all in shades of black. She spies the hilt of a lightsaber hanging from Dark Rey’s belt, and she has a feeling that were she to ignite it, it would light up crimson instead of the sapphire of her real blade. Once again, Kylo is missing his shirt and gloves, although it’s unclear from this angle if he’s wearing another pair of high-waisted trousers or if he’s wearing something a little more revealing.

It’s not just the clothing that’s bothering Rey, though. It’s the way that Dark Rey is sitting on Kylo’s lap, her back to his chest, writhing against him while one of his hands is gripping her hip to direct her movements. With the other, he’s pushed the gauzy fabric covering Dark Rey’s chest so that he can palm her breast. One of her arms is looped back around his neck to tangle in his hair, and the other is gripping his thigh as if she needs the extra leverage. He’s so absorbed in the mark he’s sucking into Dark Rey’s neck that he doesn’t notice the real Rey standing in front of them. 

The thing that finally knocks Rey out of her daze, however, is the sound that Dark Rey makes when Kylo’s teeth sink into her neck. The real Rey is completely certain she’s never made a noise like that in her life. It’s deep and throaty and stars, she wishes she could actually sound like that. It’s _ hot, _ and despite how angry she is that Kylo is dreaming of her like this, she can feel herself growing wet. “What is this?” she snaps, approaching the throne.

Kylo actually _ jumps _ at the sound of Rey’s voice. She knows he’s not used to people sneaking up on him—hypervigilance is something she’s familiar with as well—and she sees the moment he realizes that this isn’t a normal dream as the panic flits over his face. He rips his hand out of Dark Rey’s shirt and stops her movements, but he seems unsure of whether or not to shove her out of his lap. Dark Rey pouts, an expression that Rey knows for a fact has never crossed her own face before. 

The fact that Dark Rey hasn’t completely vanished is...interesting, Rey thinks. She was a figment of Kylo’s imagination, but now that Rey’s in this dream as well, Dark Rey has become a figment of her imagination, too. It’s like Rey is looking at a version of herself from another universe, one where she made a different decision that day on the _ Supremacy_. She isn’t exactly shocked that Kylo is still hung up on the could-have-been all these months later, but she certainly never expected that he’d be dreaming of this particular could-have-been.

“What is this?” she repeats.

He’s still gaping at her, at a loss for words. Dark Rey, however, isn’t. “Isn’t it obvious?” she says. Her hand is still resting on his thigh, which is the only part of this that Rey can actually relate to. Does Rey’s voice actually sound like that, or is this how she sounds through the filter of Kylo’s imagination? “I’m Kira Ren. I’m the person you could have become instead of what you are now.”

“I’d never submit to the dark side,” Rey hisses.

“Of course not,” Dark Rey—no, Kira—says, smirking. She stands up, ignoring Kylo’s obvious reluctance to let her go. Rey doesn’t miss the erection straining his trousers, and she’s equal parts angered and aroused by it. “You’d bend it to your will, wouldn’t you?”

Kira’s not wrong. Rey has fought for everything she has in her life. She’d never give up control for anyone or anything, especially this.

They way Kira is looking at her as she approaches Rey is...intense. Rey is not quite sure how to explain it. But then Kira’s gaze rakes up and down Rey’s body slowly, and Rey starts to recognize what this is. She’s so absorbed in doing the same to Kira that she forgets that Kylo’s there, too. _ Do I really look like that? _ she wonders. She’s spent so much of her life without mirrors that her own reflection is unfamiliar to her.

Except that this isn’t her reflection. Not really. The lazy smile on Kira’s face is an expression that has never crossed Rey’s. Her hair is still pulled back into three buns, making Rey wonder why Kylo chose that particular hairstyle when his subconscious conjured up this dream. Despite her anger at him, there’s something touching about the way his vision of an alternate Rey maintains the same hairstyle and clothing style, albeit in a modified color scheme. 

There’s no room for considering what sort of affection, if any, Kylo feels for Rey right now. Not when Kira is now standing mere inches from Rey, the lazy smile widening as she realizes Rey’s doing the same to her. She’s barely readjusted her gauzy tunic since Kylo pulled his hand out, displaying more cleavage than Rey had expected to see from her own body. It’s not that Kylo’s imagination changed her proportions; the modified style of Rey’s normal clothing is more revealing than anything she’d ever wear, showing her curves she didn’t know existed on her own body. Now Rey’s curious about what her own body looks like from the outside, something she’d never considered before.

She and Kira have been locked in a stare long enough for Kylo to find his voice. “Rey,” he says. Pleads. It’s a tone of voice Rey never expected to hear from him again, not after the way things ended on Crait.

She breaks out of the stare she’s holding with Kira, who’s now grinning like a Loth cat who’s caught the canary. Kylo’s standing up now, looking unsure of what his place is in this. Rey has no doubt what he wants from them, even if she’s not sure of the specifics. “Sit down,” she commands him.

His eyes widen for a moment, then, to Rey’s surprise, he obeys. She’d never have expected the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, and heir to Darth Vader to follow anyone’s orders, let alone hers. Seeing how much power she has over him is intoxicating. Her next move is motivated by equal parts arousal and spite. She knows Kylo wants her, or Kira, or both of them. Rey’s not going to let that happen, but she _ is _ going to enjoy herself. “Kiss me,” she tells Kira.

“I thought you’d never ask,” her reflection purrs. Kira leans in slowly, like she wants to savor the moment, but Rey is having none of that. She grabs Kira by the chin and pulls her in for a kiss. Kira gets the message and wastes no time wrapping her arms around Rey, one of them sliding lower to cup Rey’s ass while the other wraps around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Kira’s tongue slides into Rey’s mouth, a foreign but not unappealing sensation that makes Rey sigh into the kiss.

Rey nearly forgets that Kylo’s watching as she tugs at the flimsy belt on Kira’s clothing, wanting to rid her of the garment so that Rey can get a better look at herself. Kira’s hands move to tangle in Rey’s buns as she tugs at the shoulders of Kira’s tunic, pulling her tunic off to expose her breasts. It's only when Kylo says, "What the fuck, Rey?" that she even remembers he's there.

Rey pauses from where she's about to suck a mark into Kira's neck. "What do you mean, what the fuck?" she asks. She's annoyed at him for interrupting, although...well, he started it, didn’t he?

"If this is some sort of punishment," he says, but he doesn't complete the thought.

"What makes you think I'm doing any of this for you?" she retorts. She regrets the words a moment later when she sees hurt flash over his face, replaced immediately by anger. "Maybe I just want to have a little fun. It's my dream, too." He opens his mouth, then shuts it, clenching his jaw. She's not sure what he'd been about to say, but she can't stop herself from goading him even further. "If you're good, I'll let you watch."

"You'll _ let _ me watch?" He sounds incredulous at Rey's audacity, but he's not fighting her on it. Maybe this is some strange attempt to get back into her good graces...or maybe it's just that Kylo can't believe she hasn't tried to start a fight. 

"What, are you jealous?" The words are meant to tease; she's not sure what there is to be jealous of right now.

Kira has been silent while Rey and Kylo talk, but she's now unwinding the belt Rey had wrapped around her waist so that she can start to take off Rey's many layers as well. The air is warm, but there's still a slight chill when Kira removes Rey's undershirt, leaving her bare. Kylo's breath hitches, and he reaches for the waist of his trousers. "No," Rey snaps. He freezes, then gives her a confused look. "You're not allowed to touch yourself," she tells him. "Not until I say so." Again, Rey can't believe that he's letting her order him around like this, but she can't deny how wet it makes her to know he's hers to command. 

Before Kira can do anything else, Rey makes a show of removing the last of her clothing, leaving Kira naked and in front of her. Part of Rey wants to stop and examine Kira to know how she looks from the outside, but she's not sure how much time they have before they wake up, and she'll be damned if she doesn’t get off in this dream.

Kira's lips are on hers again, her arms wrapped around Rey, pulling her close enough that their bodies are pressed flushed together. Rey's not fully undressed but she doesn't bother waiting before she slides her hand down between Kira's legs.

Rey's not really sure what she's expecting—she's never done this to another person before, only herself—but it doesn't take much fumbling before she figures out exactly where to touch Kira. She's wet, so wet, and Rey’s fingers glide across her skin, rubbing tight circles around her clit. Kira's fingernails dig into Rey's skin where she's gripping her and her hips start bucking, spurring Rey on. She’s surprised by how much she likes this, making someone else moan her name. Either Kylo picks up on that somehow or it's just good timing, because he says, "Fuck, Rey, you're killing me."

In response, Rey's hand moves faster, bringing Kira closer and closer to the edge. She hopes that when she comes, she sounds as hot as Kira does right now. Her double's hips buck harder once, twice more before she lets out one last loud, breathy moan as she comes on Rey's fingertips. Rey works her through the aftershocks the exact way she works herself when she's alone, and it's only after Kira's hips have stopped twitching that she looks back at Kylo. 

He's an absolute wreck, and he's barely even started. His hands are gripping the arms of the throne hard enough that she's surprised it's still intact. "Rey, please," he whines—actually _ whines_.

She smirks, the most Kira-like expression to ever cross her face. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes," he breathes. 

The nice thing about being in a dream world—aside from the fact that none of this is real and therefore has no real consequences—is that she just has to think it, and it happens. All she has to do is lean back and suddenly she's in a chair. No, not a chair.

A throne. Not unlike the one Kylo is currently sitting on, waiting for Rey to give him permission to touch himself.

If the dark side feels anything like this, Rey can definitely understand why people fall prey to it.

Rey and Kira make quick work of the rest of Rey's clothing and then next thing she knows, Kira is kneeling in front of her, eyes locked on Rey's. Kira's hands slide up the tops of Rey's thighs before pushing them apart, revealing exactly how aroused Rey is. They're close enough for Kylo to get a good view of what's about to happen, and the next time he begs, Rey grants him permission to touch himself. "Thank you, thank you," he gasps, tearing at his belt. That, too, is about as arousing as listening to him beg for Rey's permission.

Rey allows her gaze to linger on Kylo a moment longer. If she's being honest with herself, she's curious about this. Rey's never done this before with anyone of any gender, but she's seen holoporn. She knows how dicks work. But there's a personal aspect to this that—no. She doesn't want to think about that right now. Right now, she just wants to get off before something wakes her up.

She looks back down at Kira, who's now leaving slow, teasing kisses and nips along Rey's inner thighs. It feels good, but she's not in the mood to draw this out. "Stop teasing," she tells Kira. _ You know what I want, _ she means. 

Kira pauses to smirk at Rey, but it only lasts a second before she finally puts her mouth to work where Rey really wants it. Rey cries out when Kira licks along her slit, her tongue flicking over Rey's clit. Kira dives back in, one of Rey's legs slung over her shoulder, giving Kylo a very clear visual of what he's not allowed to be a part of right now. "This could—_ah_—have been you, you know," Rey manages to gasp, her breath hitching when Kira slides a finger inside of her. 

"I know. _ Oh_." It's possible he was about to say something more, but it's forgotten a moment later when he curses and says, "Rey, I'm so close. I need to come. Please, can I come?"

Fuck, the way he begs is nearly enough to make her come, but she's not quite there yet. More begging, she decides. "No," she tells him. "You can't come until I do." To Kira, she adds, "Give me more. I can take it."

Kira's mouth is busy, otherwise she'd probably give Rey some sort of sarcastic retort. Even though she's Rey's dark reflection, she'll still do what Rey tells her to do.

_ You'd bend it to your will, wouldn't you? _

"Fuck, I need—just a little—oh, _ fuck_," she gasps. She's pulling Kira's hair so hard it probably hurts, but she doesn't let up in her assault on Rey's core. Kylo's answering groan is just a second behind Rey's, and she looks at him just in time to see him come all over himself.

_ Stars above. Fuck. _ She and Kylo make eye contact one last time before the connection breaks and Rey is waking up alone in her own bed, lightyears away from the man she just shared a sex dream with. Considering she can still feel her pulse racing and the last lingering aftershocks of the best orgasm she's had in a very long time, if not ever…

Rey rolls over, smirking at the thought of Kylo waking up alone, covered in his own cum. _ I did that _ is the last thing she thinks before she falls back asleep, this time uninterrupted by Force-driven dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> i will gladly take more kireylo prompts, as i get a lot of joy out of writing rey literally fuck herself.
> 
> you can find me on twitter as [r_saltghoul](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul) and tumblr as [radioactivesaltghoul](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/).


End file.
